Year End 2015 with the Generation of Miracles
by Kaori-Miu
Summary: One-Shot en deux parties. La GOM ainsi que deux autres personnes vont passer ensemble le réveillon pour le Nouvel An. La première partie se concentre sur une sortie où Akashi invite Kuroko à un endroit particulier. Résumé nul donc allez voir ! Et la deuxième partie : Délire avec la GOM, multiples pairing, alcool et sexe pour le Nouvel An.


**Bien le bonjour à tous ! ^^**

 **Et me voilà partie pour un One-Shot en deux parties avec la GOM et deux autres qui fêtent ensemble le nouvel an.**

 **Bon alors je n'ai pas voulu faire corriger donc vous trouverez certainement des fautes et peut-être des tournures de phrases assez... bizarres mais en somme je pense que ça devrait pas être trop mal.**

 **Cette première partie se concentre essentiellement sur le couple Akakuro vu que c'est mon couple préféré et que le Nouvel An va se passer chez eux.**

 **Dans la deuxième partie je pense que ça sera un peu du grand n'importe quoi, vous savez avec de l'alcool et du sexe donc forcément raiting M ^o^**

 **Voilà** **en espérant que vous allez apprécier.**

 **Annonce : La deuxième partie sera certainement postée demain, j'attends de voir si la première partie vous a plu. ;)**

 **Et ! Mettre une review, prend vraiment maximum dix minutes et vous contribuez ainsi au bonheur de l'écrivaine donc pensez-y, ça ne vous tuera pas de le faire ! ;D**

* * *

 **Year End 2015 with the Generation of Miracles**

 _Ceci se passe le 31 décembre 2015. Ce soir, la GOM ainsi que deux autres personnes vont se réunir dans la résidence d'Akashi et de Kuroko pour passer ensemble un réveillon assez délirant. Mais avant cela..._

Le soleil filtrait à travers le fin rideau, déversant la lumière dans la chambre. Kuroko se blottit un peu plus contre son partenaire pour y échapper mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà réveillé.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, aveuglé par tant de lumière et s'absorba dans la contemplation de son petit-ami. Les mèches rouges éparpillées sur le visage de son capitaine le rendaient assez mignon et désirable. Kuroko s'amusa à les remettre en place de ses petits doigts fins. Un bras autour de lui, Akashi dormait toujours aussi profondément nullement dérangé par la lumière.

« Je t'aime »murmura l'ombre en déposant un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

Ou plutôt c'est ce qu'il croyait quand le rouge passa subitement au dessus du bleuté et lui rendit un baiser plus profond, mêlant sa langue à celle de son coéquipier.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon Tetsuya.

\- Tu-Tu étais réveillé ? demanda précipitamment Kuroko sentant le rouge sur ses joues. »

L'autre gloussa et posa sa tête sur le torse de son partenaire.

« Bien sûr, je le suis toujours avant toi, murmura le rouge. »

Kuroko laissa échapper un petit soupir avant de recommencer à jouer avec les cheveux du rouge.

« Tu aimes vraiment mes cheveux, plaisanta Akashi.

\- Oui, ils sont tous doux et beaux. »

Le rouge releva sa tête vers son ombre et le fixa de ses yeux hétérochromes.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda intrigué le bleuté.

\- C'est bien ce soir que nous avons le réveillon avec tous les autres ?

\- Oui, chez nous en plus, soupira Kuroko.

\- C'est toi qui as proposé, lui rappela le rouge en remontant le long du torse de son partenaire.

\- Hm. Je me demande finalement si c'est une bonne idée…

\- Mais oui, on va bien s'amuser, susurra Akashi à l'oreille du bleuté. ».

Kuroko trembla sous ce geste et entoura Akashi de ces bras.

« Il faut qu'on aille faire des courses pour ce soir.

\- Hm… Je pense alors qu'il va y avoir un petit changement d'emploi du temps pour ce matin » murmura le rouge en volant un baiser au bleuté qui s'apprêtait à répondre.

Des mains glissèrent sur les hanches du bleuté qui commença alors à gigoter.

« Seijuro, souffla t-il.

\- Tetsuya… »

Environ 1 heure plus tard…

« Seijuro, tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement, j'ai mal aux reins maintenant, rumina l'ombre. »

Akashi gloussa et glissa sa main dans celle de son amant.

« Que veux-tu… tu es tellement craquant, je ne peux résister face à autant d'indécence… »

Les deux s'habillèrent alors non sans pas qu'un certain capitaine, après avoir fait de multiples suçons à son partenaire, le bloque contre un mur et ne l'embrasse goulûment.

« Seijuro… Hm… St-Stop ! On doit y aller maintenant d'accord ? »

Le rouge grogna mais finit par se retirer et partit dans l'entrée.

Kuroko assez curieux, alla dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir.

« SEIJURO ! Tu es sérieux ?! J'en ai partout ! Qu'est-ce que vont dire les autres en me voyant comme ça ?! hurla l'ombre.»

Il put presque deviner que son partenaire arborait à cet instant un sourire moqueur.

« Franchement, soupira le joueur fantôme. »

Après s'être finalement apprêtés, les deux sortirent en ville et allèrent directement dans le supermarché le plus proche.

« Est-ce que l'on prend de l'alcool Seijuro ?

\- Oui prends-en, je vais chercher des chips. »

Kuroko prit alors une bouteille de champagne ainsi que du saké et flâna un peu dans le rayon boisson au cas où, ne sait-on jamais, qu'ils aient sortis un nouveau milkshake vanille.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, n'en ayant pas trouvé, il fit la moue.

 _Il en met du temps Seijuro…,_ pensa _-t-il._

Le joueur fantôme s'apprêta donc à passer à la caisse quand son amant le rejoint enfin.

« Tu étais passé où ?, demanda de suite le bleuté.

\- Je regardais simplement quelque chose. Tu as l'air contrarié, remarqua le rouge, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Ils n'ont pas de milkshake vanille, bougonna le bleuté. »

Le rouge, étonné un moment, fut pris d'un petit rire incontrôlable.

Kuroko le regarda alors avec des yeux de tueurs.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Seijuro.

\- Aha… Désolé Tetsuya, mais tu as dit ça d'un air tellement sérieux, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Il se pencha alors et embrassa son amant.

« Sei ! Pas devant tout le monde, murmura Kuroko qui devînt tout rouge sous l'embarras.

\- Tien c'est bizarre, tout le monde nous regarde, ironisa l'autre. »

Le joueur fantôme envoya son coude discrètement dans les côtes du rouge qui sursauta.

« Ca fait mal, Tetsuya.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire ça. »

Les deux adolescents après avoir réglé leurs achats sortirent du magasin, direction la maison. Enfin c'est ce que pensait Kuroko quand Akashi le tira par le bras dans une autre direction.

« J'ai prévu quelque chose, annonça Akashi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ne pose pas de questions et contente toi de me suivre d'accord ? Je pense que ça devrait te plaire. »

Akashi emmena donc son coéquipier vers une limousine et réussit à le faire entrer dedans.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça Seijuro, les limousines…

\- Oui je le sais, mais on n'en a pas pour longtemps tu vas voir. »

Les sacs restèrent dans la voiture, la limousine devant les déposer à leur résidence.

Kuroko, satisfait d'enfin pouvoir sortir de cette voiture de luxe regarda aux alentours.

Devant se tenait une grande place centrale avec un énorme sapin tellement décoré qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait s'écrouler, à côté des gens qui marchaient et découvraient un petit marché de Noël encore là. Et de chaque côté de la rue, une multitude de magasins de vêtements en tous genres, de jouets ou encore de nourriture.

Complètement émerveillé, Kuroko regardait tout cela avec des étincelles dans les yeux, blottit contre son capitaine.

« Ca te plaît ? questionna Akashi

\- C'est superbe…

\- Si tu veux nous pourrons nous y balader ensuite.

\- Comment ça ? Tu ne m'as pas amené ici pour ça ?

\- Non, viens je vais te montrer. »

Le rouge prit son ombre par la main et l'entraînant avec lui, couru jusqu'à un bâtiment non loin.

Essoufflé, le bleuté s'accroupit quelques instant et reprit son souffle.

Après quelques instants, se sentant mieux, il regarda au dessus de lui.

« Patinoire de Kyoto, lu-t-il. »

Kuroko dévisagea Akashi d'un air interrogatif. Celui-ci lui tendit sa main et l'aida à se relever.

« Seijuro, c'est là où tu voulais m'emmener ?

\- Oui, allez viens, il faut se dépêcher.

\- Mais les gens attendent jusque dehors, comment veux-tu-

\- J'ai réservé, avoua Akashi avec un sourire, mais seulement pour un quart d'heure. »

Kuroko regarda son petit-ami, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

« Tu-Tu es sérieux ?

\- Mais je suis toujours sérieux, encore plus avec toi, Tetsuya, murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille de son amant. »

Le bleuté étant désemparé, Akashi se pencha et attrapa son amant dans ses bras, bridal-style.

« Sei-Seijuro ! Repose-moi, je peux marcher !, tenta de se défendre le plus petit.

\- Non tu étais bloqué, ça ira plus vite come ça de toutes façons. »

Le capitaine s'avança vers le bâtiment, son amant caché dans ses bras, qui essayait de se faire plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà. Akashi dépassa les personnes qui attendaient dehors et s'engouffra dans le hall.

« Ils nous ont tous regardés, hein Seijuro ?

\- On se fiche d'eux, peu importe ce qu'ils pensent, tu es à moi, je ne te laisserai à personne Tetsuya.

\- Oui et bien ça je crois qu'ils l'ont compris, ronchonna Kuroko.

\- Alors tant mieux, attesta Akashi en souriant. »

Le rouge fit un signe de tête à l'homme de sécurité et entra dans la patinoire. Il se dirigea vers les bancs et y déposa son ombre.

Kuroko observa la patinoire en face de lui, d'immenses gradins, un plafond super haut, un air frais mais agréable et puis la piste également immense, blanche et personne dans la salle.

« C'est incroyable, confia le bleuté, impressionné.

\- C'est ta première fois Tetsuya ?

\- Hai, je n'ai jamais patiné. Et j'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, assura Akashi en caressant la joue de son amant.

\- Hai. »

Tous deux enfilèrent alors leurs patins et Akashi refit les lacets de Kuroko qui n'étaient pas assez serrés.

« Désolé, s'excusa le bleuté.

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

\- Je… Enfin, je vais te gêner plus qu'autre chose…

\- Tetsuya, qui est-ce qui t'a amené ici ?

\- Toi…

\- Alors tu ne vas pas me gêner, jamais tu ne me gêneras. »

Maintenant prêt, les deux se mirent debout sur leurs patins, Akashi normalement, tout à fait à l'aise tandis que Kuroko testait son équilibre. Ils avancèrent alors vers la glace, où Akashi y alla en premier et tendit une main à son coéquipier.

Kuroko, pas du tout stable, serait certainement tombé si Akashi ne l'avait pas empêché de justesse en le rattrapant par la main.

Une fois sur la glace Kuroko s'agrippa de suite à Akashi qui laissa s'échapper un petit rire.

« Seijuro, te moque pas, bougonna le bleuté.

\- Je ne me moquais pas. Allez viens. »

Akashi attrapa la petite main de Kuroko et l'entraîna avec lui.

La lumière s'éteignit et laissa place à des couleurs vives qui dansaient sur la piste. La musique fut également lancé, les baignant dans une atmosphère chaleureuse et totalement romantique.

 _ *** Kaerimichi fuzakete aruita**_ I guess I just wanted to see your different joked around on our way home.)

 _ **Wakemonaku kimi o okoraseta**_ (I made you angry for no reason.)

 _ **Ironna kimi no kao o mitakattanda**_ (I guess I just wanted to see your different sides.)

 _Cette chanson…, pensa Kuroko._

« Eh bien, tu te débrouilles mieux que ce que j'aurais pu penser, affirma Akashi, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de te dire comment faire.

\- C'est normal, après tout je suis ton ombre, Seijuro.

\- Oui. »

 _ **Ookina hitomi ga naki sou na koe ga**_ (Your large eyes, your trembling voice)

 _ **Ima mo boku no mune o shimetsukeru**_ (Even now they are close by my heart.)

 _ **Surechigau hito no naka de kimi o oikaketa**_ (In the crowd of strangers, I ran after you.)

Les deux adolescents, gracieusement patinaient sur l'immense glace, seuls.

Le refrain de la chanson arriva et Kuroko ouvrit sa bouche pour chanter :

 _ **Kawaranai mono sagashiteita**_ (I was searching for the things that never change.)

 _ **Ano hi no kimi o wasure wa shinai**_ (I will never forget how you were on that day.)

 _ **Toki o koeteku omoi ga aru**_ (These feelings I have transcend time.)

 _ **Boku wa ima sugu kimi ni aitai**_ (I just want to meet you now.)

Akashi contre toute attente l'accompagna en regardant son petit ami lui sourire.

« Tu te rappelles de cette chanson alors, prononça Akashi d'une voix remplie de nostalgie.

\- Bien sûr, c'était chez toi, quand tu m'as annoncé que tu ne me laisserais pas partir… »

La chanson une fois finie, une autre suivit.

 _ *** I'll find the places where you hide**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll be the dawn on your worst night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The only thing left in my life**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah I would kill for you, that's right**_

« If that's what you wanted…, If that's what you wanted…, If that's what you wanted…, If that's what you wanted…continua à chanter Kuroko. »

 _ **I'll put your poison in my veins**_ _ **  
**_ _ **They say the best love is insane, yea**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll light your fire till my last day**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll let your fields burn around me, around me**_

 **If that's what you wanted... x 4**

« I'll run now, cause this time, Oh, my love is true, Tell me, Something I wouldn't do, continua Akashi. »

 _ **If that's what you wanted... x 8**_

« Et celle-là, tu me l'as faite écouter pendant une après-midi, affirma Kuroko »

Alors qu'ils étaient sur un virage, le bleuté perdit l'équilibre et tira sur la main d'Akashi qui ne le vit pas venir. Ils tombèrent subitement sur la piste, l'ombre ayant emporté avec lui sa lumière.

Les deux se regardèrent, étalés ainsi sur la glace et éclatèrent de rire.

Akashi se reprit bien vite et se mit au dessus du bleuté.

« Alors, comment as-tu trouvé ça ? »

Le rouge fut interrompu par une fine paire de lèvre qui vint se coller aux siennes. Il ouvrit alors sa bouche, laissant son petit-ami s'amuser avec leurs langues.

« Je crois savoir que tu as apprécié, s'amusa Akashi ayant stoppé leur baiser.

-Merci, c'était incroyable.»

Le rouge se releva le premier et tendit une fois de plus sa main à son amant.

Une fois debout, Akashi l'emmena au milieu de la patinoire.

« Ne devrions-nous pas y aller maintenant ? » demanda le bleuté avec un soupçon d'hésitation dans la voix.

Le rouge ne lui répondit pas et prenant la main de Kuroko dans une de ses mains le fit tourner sur soi, le ramena vers lui et prenant chacun la main de l'autre tournèrent sur eux-mêmes. Kuroko riait aux éclats tandis qu'Akashi affichait un sourire satisfait.

Il s'arrêta une fois que leurs têtes commençaient à ne plus le supporter et Akashi ramena Kuroko au dehors de la glace.

« Va te déchausser, j'arrive tout de suite, lui dit-il avant de retourner sur la patinoire. »

Kuroko, curieux de savoir ce qu'allait faire le rouge n'alla pas se déchausser et regarda son petit-ami sur la glace faire plusieurs figures aussi magnifiques les unes que les autres.

En effet, Akashi enchaînait boucle piquées, saut de valse, de multiples salkows et d'autres sauts encore. C'était du patinage artistique de haut niveau.

Peu de temps après, Akashi revînt vers Kuroko.

« Tu ne t'es pas déchaussé, constat-il en décelant une lumière d'admiration dans les yeux céruléens qui lui faisaient face.

\- Seijuro, tu étais parfait sur la glace, on aurait dit… un ange ! Comment sais-tu faire tout cela ?

\- Un ange ? Tout de même pas…J'en ai un peu fait quand j'étais plus jeune, je devais savoir me débrouiller dans un peu tous types d'activités…

\- Tu m'y emmèneras à nouveau ? questionna Kuroko.

\- Bien sûr, autant que tu veux Tetsuya. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, tous deux sortirent de la patinoire, les gens pouvant alors à leur tour entrer.

Main dans la main, le petit couple passa tout leur après-midi à faire les boutiques, découvrir le marché et contempler l'énorme sapin.

Ils ne se rendirent compte qu'après un certain temps qu'il faisait nuit et que les lampadaires étaient déjà allumés.

« Seijuro, il faut qu'on rentre pour préparer la maison !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Akashi, des personnes se sont occupés de la décoration ainsi que du repas. Nous n'avons plus qu'à servir l'alcool.

\- Rentrons tout de même, je commence à avoir froid… »

Ils retournèrent dans la limousine, la chaleur les accueillants.

Kuroko afficha une mine ravie et se colla à Akashi.

« Tu sais, j'ai de quoi te réchauffer moi aussi, susurra le rouge avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles du bleuté. »

Kuroko ouvrit sa bouche permettant ainsi à son amant d'y fourrer sa langue et gémit sous l'échange. Akashi commença en même temps à ouvrir le manteau de son ombre et mit ses mains sous ses vêtements faisant tressaillir le bleuté.

« Désolé. Je dois avoir les mains froides, s'accusa Akashi. »

Kuroko fit de même avec son coéquipier et se sentit alors devenir dur, cependant ça avait l'air d'être également le cas du rouge…

« Seijuro, gémit Kuroko les yeux à demi-fermés sous les multiples caresses de son capitaine »

Les deux adolescents complètements prit dans le feux de l'action ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés. Ce fut le chauffeur qui ouvrit la vitre les séparant et le leur annonça avant de vite la refermer, le visage cramoisi.

Akashi jura sous l'étonnement du bleuté. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, tous deux avec un souffle erratique, se fixant dans les yeux, attendant un geste de la part de l'autre.

Le rouge fut le premier qui sortit dans la rue et à peine son amant fit de même qu'il l'attrapa, le bleuté ramenant ses jambes dans le dos d'Akashi et ses bras autour de son cou.

Kuroko fondit sur les lèvres d'Akashi qui lui rendit son baiser tout en avançant vers la résidence.

« Sei…juro… ngh… laisse-moi… le temps… de respirer… »

Le rouge s'écarta, posant simplement son front contre celui de son amant et observa Kuroko. Celui-ci ferma les yeux un instant avant de se pencher sur le cou découvert du rouge et de lui faire un suçon. L'autre qui ne s'y attendait pas sursauta.

« Ah ?! »

Le bleuté éclata de rire.

« « Ah ?! », c'est quoi ça Seijuro ?, s'amusa le bleuté.

\- Tu- le rouge lâcha un grand soupir – Tu m'as pris par surprise. »

L'ombre eut alors un fou rire. C'était la première fois qu'Akashi le voyait autant rire, lui qui d'habitude était impassible… Mais ça lui convenait, après tout Kuroko avait un rire si clair qui le rendait encore plus mignon et désirant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Akashi, perdu dans ses pensées ne remarqua pas le monde qui attendait devant chez eux et qui les dévisageaient, un air surpris et consterné sur le visage.

« Akachin… Pourquoi Kurochin n'arrête pas de rire ? C'est assez… déroutant…, dit un géant aux cheveux violets.

\- Akashicchi ! Qu'as-tu fait à Kurokocchi ?!, s'écria un certain jaune, une mine inquiète sur son visage.

\- Tetsu'… Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu rire comme ça…, murmura un basané.

\- Akashi, vous avez l'air d'avoir passé du bon temps, accusa un vert.

\- Du bon temps ! Pff ! Plus que ça ils ont carrément pris leurs pieds ! Regarde Shin-chan leurs rougeurs, leurs souffles et leurs manteaux ouverts, moi je dis que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire dans la limousine-

\- Takao !, le coupa vivement Midorima en remontant ses lunettes, on se passera des détails, c'est leur vie privée après tout. »

Akashi haussa un sourcil. Ne devaient-ils pas tous arriver plus tard ?

Kuroko quant à lui ayant enfin reprit le contrôle de lui-même, embrassa une fois de plus son petit-ami n'ayant pas le moins du monde remarqué les personnes derrière lui.

Qui d'ailleurs ne manquèrent pas de s'évanouir. La bouche grande ouverte, tout ce petit monde commençait à voir leurs joues se colorer d'une légère teinte rosée. En même temps, comment ne pas détourner le regard.

Leur Kuroko était en train d'embrasser quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un n'étant pas n'importe qui, de plus avec la langue, les joues déjà rouges à souhait et ses petites mains qui accrochaient les cheveux écarlates du capitaine.

« Tetsuya, ils sont là, s'amusa Akashi.

\- Hein ? »

Encore tout retourné de leurs multiples échanges, Kuroko tourna lentement sa tête en direction du regard d'Akashi et remarqua le groupe d'individus présent. Son cerveau mit un certain temps avant de percuter qui étaient ces personnes. Quand l'information remonta alors au cerveau, Kuroko sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, complètement honteux d'avoir montré une telle scène à ses coéquipiers et se cacha contre le torse de son capitaine.

« C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu Seijuro ?

\- Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps. Au moins maintenant, tout le monde sait que c'est du sérieux entre nous, lui répondit avec amusement le rouge.

\- Redescends-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, s'évertua le bleuté en mettant un bébé coup de poing sur le torse d'Akashi

\- Ok, Ok… »

Une fois à terre Kuroko se mordit la lèvre et fit face aux invités.

« Hum… Bonsoir tout le monde, prononça-t-il d'une petite voix »

Un pan de son manteau glissa, dévoilant la peau claire du joueur fantôme avec… de multiples suçons présents.

Tout le monde se tendit avant que leurs nez pissent le sang ou que d'autres comme Kise s'évanouisse ou encore comme Himuro qui éclata de rire face aux réactions des autres.

Eh bien, ce réveillon n'allait pas être comme les autres…

* * *

 **Alors ! Reviews ? Please ? ^o^**

 *** Pour les chansons :**

 **la première :** _Kawaranai Mono_ **(Hanako Oku Cover)**

 **la deuxième :** _What you wanted_ **(OneRepublic)**


End file.
